


Жозефина смотрит на Лавеллан

by ImmortalBlackWinter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Inquisitor (Dragon Age), F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Josephine Montilyet/Inquisitor, Pathos, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser DLC, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25788604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalBlackWinter/pseuds/ImmortalBlackWinter
Summary: Жозефина смотрит на Лавеллан и видит огонь.
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Inquisitor & Josephine Montilyet





	Жозефина смотрит на Лавеллан

— Потому что этот ебучий мир — ошибка! — кричит Лавеллан, ударяя по столу. Жозефина почти плачет, глядя на неё, но не говорит ничего, зная, что сейчас Лавеллан спрячет лицо в руках и прошепчет извинения.

И Лавеллан прячет лицо в руках и шепчет:

— Прости.

Её голос дрожит, ногти впиваются в кожу, а кончики ушей прижимаются к голове — совсем как кошачьи, думает всегда Жозефина, разве могут так у эльфов уши прижиматься?

Жозефина хочет дотронуться до Лавеллан, ободрить её, обнять, сказать, что всё будет хорошо, но знает, что Лавеллан будет шипеть и биться током в прямом и переносном смысле. И Жозефина хочет хотя бы сказать, что ей очень-очень жаль, что она очень-очень хочет помочь, что она, может быть, и абсолютно неопытна и невежественна в войне и любви, но… предотвратить войну — это честь для неё.

Жозефина ничего не делает и не говорит.

Лавеллан не уходит, стоит, будто ждёт чуда какого-то, но в глазах у неё горит яростный огонь, и не нужно прикладывать усилия, чтобы представить, как Метка на отсутствующей руке ослепляет ярким, ненавистно зелёным светом.

Впрочем, Лавеллан сама по себе ослепляет своими силой воли и отвагой.

И Жозефине интересно: если бы она говорила на эльфийском также хорошо, а не только знала одну фразу, была бы она так дорога Лавеллан? А будучи магом? А если бы она обладала редчайшими знаниями о самых неизведанных частях Тедаса?

Вероятней всего, нет. Жозефина никогда не станет Лавеллан самой близкой подругой; и никто больше не станет. Лавеллан обречена на смерть или на вечное одиночество в гневе: Лавеллан будто состоит из гнева, постоянно злая на всех и всё, постоянно в борьбе и наготове.

Но иногда Жозефина слышит крики по ночам, пусть и не хочет спрашивать, почему. Она и так знает, что снится по ночам Лавеллан, но, к сожалению, она не знает ничего о приручение диких животных и любви. Хотя у неё наверняка есть нужные связи, возможность нанять разбирающихся людей, но… разве помогло бы это Лавеллан?

На самом деле Лавеллан не нужна её помощь.

Ведь бледная, чистая кожа Лавеллан твердит им всем постоянно, что Лавеллан свободна, свободна от клейма и от друзей, но мешки под её глазами, постоянная готовность сорваться в бой и это неугасаемый, пожирающий её изнутри огонь говорят, что она связана долгом и ненавистью, бывшей когда-то любовью. И Жозефина знает всё о долге, но ничего о любви и ненависти, а потому ничем ей помочь не может, кроме как облегчить её ношу хоть чем-то…

Жозефина говорит:

— Миледи Инквизитор, не хотите ли ещё раз сходить в орлесианскую оперу?

Жозефина не может ни касаться Лавеллан, ни говорить с ней нормально… но она может хоть как-то отвлечь её, и она знает, что Лавеллан нужно отвлекаться, ей понравится отвлекаться!..

Лавеллан изумлённо качает головой (а ногти её впиваются в ладони лишь сильнее, ведь любой звук её раздражает), а потом отвечает:

— Ладно.

И Жозефина улыбается действительно счастливо. Может быть, она никогда и не станет настоящей подругой для Лавеллан, и никто никогда не станет, потому что Лавеллан связана долгом и ненавистью, но она знает: пламя в глазах Лавеллан питается не только ненавистью и долгом, но и любовью.

Любовью к ним, её почти-что-друзьям.


End file.
